


It's got to be us

by Scream_kpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scream_kpop/pseuds/Scream_kpop
Summary: Hope you enjoy





	It's got to be us

"It's got to be you against the world."

"No its, it's us against the world."

In which 2 people so different in many ways.

1 Rich  
1 Poor

One shy, and the other outgoing.

They havent crossed paths before yet the go to the same high school, same grade.

Will they ever actually cross paths?.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter sorry it bad im kinda new and this ship is life


End file.
